


Mine. Mi Amor

by Jennsepticeye (orphan_account)



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jennsepticeye
Summary: El diablo x reader where diablo gets pissed/jealous when he sees captain boomerang flirting with the reader Thanks in advanceHere it is, the most popular thing I've ever posted on tumblr.





	Mine. Mi Amor

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reposting all my fics from Tumblr here, and then orphaning them and deleting my blog. I don't want them to be forgotten for those who enjoyed them, so I'm posting them here.
> 
> If you want to track my down on tumblr now, my user name is @jennsepticeye

“I seem to have lost my phone number. Can I have yours?”

“We don’t have phones Digger.” You grunted

“Do you have a map? I’m getting lost in your eyes.”

“I’m not even looking at you…”

“Was your dad a boxer? Because you’re a knockout.”

“He was an accountant.”

“Right. Did you sit in a pile of sugar? ‘Cause you have a pretty sweet ass.”

That was the last straw as you let out a peal of laughter and fell from the salmon ladder to the dry hard ground. Even though he wind was knocked out of you let out a weak giggle and let him help you up. Digger had been following you around like a lost puppy all of training day, flirting and using bad pickup lines. He did this even knowing your boyfriend, the one and only El Diablo, was there in the training yard with you. You let the Aussie get away with it for a while, that was, until you saw a certain pyro inadvertently make his punching dummy smoke while flames brushed his knuckles. Not very politely excusing yourself you walked over to him.

“Hello Mr. Grumpy Gills.” You said, grinning at him.

“Mi amor.” He panted, standing up.

“What’s got your prison issued panties in a twist?”

“I don’t know. Why don’t you go ask your new best friend?”

“Chato, are you jealous?” you asked, trying not to laugh.

“No, amour.”

“Liar, liar, pants on fire. Shit babe, your pants are actually on fire!”

“Dammit.” He grumbled, patting away the flames that were crawling up his pants.

You laughed, lacing your arms around his almost uncomfortably hot neck. “You’re cute when you’re jealous.”

“You’re mine Pollito.” He smirked.

“Yeah I am.”

“Oi mate! Come on! My fuckin’ beard!” Digger yelped.

“Chato Santana!” You scolded.

“Like I said, mine.”


End file.
